dramafandomcom_es-20200213-history
G-Dragon
Perfil thumb|300px|G-Dragon *'Nombre artístico: '''G드래곤' / G-Dragon *'Nombre real: '권지용 / Kwon Ji Yong *'''Apodo favorito: Es Kwon Leadah ( líder Kwon) *'Profesión: '''Cantante, Compositor, Productor, Bailarin y Actor ocasional. *'Fecha de nacimiento: 18-Agosto-1988 *'''Lugar de nacimiento: Corea del Sur *'Estatura: '''177cm *'Peso: 63''' kg *'Tipo de sangre:' A *'Signo Zodiacal: '''Leo *'Signo Chino: Dragón *'Agencia: 'YG Enterteiment Mini Biografia Kwon Ji Yong es el líder de Big Bang y a menudo compone y produce el material del grupo. Es también un reconocido cantante-compositor en la industria musical de Korea. Su nombre artístico se origina de su primer nombre: la G de su nombre artístico viene de Ji, su primer nombre y Dragon viene de Yong, que significa dragón en coreano. Desde el debut de la banda, ganó el premio "Songwritter award" en el 2007 MKMF. Su talento para componer hizo de Big Bang la unica "boy band" que tuviera a un miembro como productor después de Seo Taiji & Boys y Deux, ambas grandes influencias musicales en los noventa. Es conocido por su voz aguda, linda sonrisa y actitud positiva y alegre. G-Dragon ha participado en la industria musical desde pequeño. Debutó en un programa popular de niños llamado "Bbo Bbo Bbo" y cuando cumplió los 7 años fue miembro del grupo Little Roora. G-Dragon fue entrenado por YG Entertainment desde los 12 años junto con otro miembro de Big Bang,Tae Yang. Durante su entrenamiento, ellos fueron llamados GDYB e hicieron muchos colaboraciones con otros miembros de la YG Family. Ji Yong tiene también un álbum en solitario, sacado en 2009, llamado Heartbreaker el cual fue un éxito rotundo en la industria musical, no solo en Corea del Sur si no que también dentro de Japón, China y Taiwán, razón por la cual su compañía (YG Entertainment) decidió celebrar su primer concierto en solitario llamado '''Shine a Light En el 2011 G-Dragon se encuentra promocionando el nuevo 4º mini álbum de Big Bang Tonight junto con sus compañeros de grupo, Y planea sacar un nuevo disco como solista el año 2012. Ahora en el 2012 lanzo su 5º mini álbum con Big Bang "Alive". Colaboraciones *W-inds- Rain is Fallin (ft G-Dragon) *Uhm Jung Hwa - D.I.S.C.O. (ft. G-Dragon) *Uhm Jung Hwa - Party (ft. G-Dragon) *Seungri - Strong Baby (ft. G-Dragon) *Seungri - Open Window (ft. G-Dragon) *Taeyang - HOT Intro (ft. G-Dragon) *Taeyang - I Need a Girl (ft. G-Dragon) *Se7en - Run (ft. G-Dragon & Taeyang) *Se7en - Get Up And Dance (ft. G-Dragon) *Se7en - Can You Feel Me (ft. G-Dragon) *Se7en - Intro (ft. G-Dragon & Perry) *Perry - Storm (ft. G-Dragon) *Perry - G-Dragon (ft. G-Dragon) *Park Bom - Anystar (ft. G-Dragon & Gummy) *Lexy - Super Fly (ft. G-Dragon, TOP & Taeyang) *Kim Jo Han - So In Love (Part2.) (ft. G-Dragon) *Gummy - Intro Work It Now (ft. G-Dragon) *Moo Ga Dang - Oh, Ah, Oh (ft. G-Dragon) *YG FAmily - Why Be Normal *YGMA - What (ft. G-Dragon & YGFamily) *Wheesung - Magic Eye (ft. G-Dragon) *Pixie Lott Dancing on my own (GD Y T.O.P) Dramas *Haru: An Unforgettable Day in Korea (2010) Anuncios *NIKON *North The Face (junto a Big Bang) *G-Market *Bean Pole *Lg Lollipop (Junto a Big Bang y 2NE1 ) Moviles CYON Lg Curiosidades *'Grupo kpop: 'Big Bang **'Sub grupo:' GD&TOP *'Miembros de la familia: '''Padres y hermana mayor (Dami) *'Educación: Instituto de artes tradicionales de Seúl Corea *'Idiomas: '''Coreano, japones, chino e inglés *'Especialidad: 'Rapear, bailar, beatboxing, componer, cantar. *Personalidad:Es bastante brillante. Cuando está tranquilo es muy callado. Se pone de buen humor muy rápido. Sus sentidos son rápidos, tiene una autoestima elevada y le gusta salir. *'Hobbies: Dibujar y escuchar música. *Fue un niño actor y modelo, debutó en enero de 2001 en el álbum recopilatorio Daehanmingook Flex Hip-Hop como rápero. *Se dio cuenta que le gustaba el Hip Hop escuchando a Wu-Tang Clan, de pequeño. Después de escucharlo supo que quería entrar en el mundo de la música. *Sus artistas favoritos son: Jay-Z, Blackstreet, JO, Pharrell, Maroon 5, Mondo Grosso. *La canción "Lies", escrita por él, en un principió iba a ser un solo, pero acabó cantandola todo el grupo. *Tiene un tatuaje en cada brazo, ‘Dolce vita’ y ‘Moderato’. Se los hizo Carey Hart (esposo de Pink) y uno el hombro derecho 'too fast to live too young to die'. Un corazon corriendo en su brazo derecho y una bola de Dragon Ball en su hombro izquierdo. Ademas de tatuarse las palabras 'Forever Young' en el costado derecho y 'Mind Control' en el costado izquierdo. *Salvó la vida de un niño que había caído al ceder estas rejas. El niño iba con su madre hacia el baño, pero en ese momento Big Bang llegó al tercer piso y las fans se arremolinaron creando un caos. La madre perdió al niño por un momento, momento en el cual el niño cayó y gracias a GD, que estuvo todo el tiempo intentando subirlo de nuevo, el niño pudo volver con su madre. Dicen que GD no se apartó ni un momento hasta que el niño estuvo en pie, los guardias fueron a ayudarlo a él, que estaba debajo de la marabunta de fans, pero él dijo que ayudaran al niño y se negó a que lo ayudaran sólo a él. *El 24 de diciembre se unio con su compañero T.O.P para formar el subgrupo o dúo GD&TOP que debutó con su cancion HIGH HIGH y el disco del mismo nombre *El 18 de Mayo del 2011 aparece en Mnet’s Idol Chart Show un ranking de los Top 20 de idolos en terminos de ingresos personales y G-Dragon quedo en primer lugar. * Cuando unos internautas escucharon el parecido de la cancion "Heartbreaker" y la cancion de Florida "Right Round" creyeron que G-Dragon había copiado el ritmo de la cancion de Florida, pero el cantante dijo que no era cierto que los ritmos eran muy diferentes y hasta llegaron a cantarla juntos. * Tiene un perro llamado Gaho, al cual quiere mucho y cuando tiene la oportunidad lo muestra en los videos. * Es cercano a Kim Junsu de 2pm y Se7en ,incluso en una oportunidad se les a visto saliendo juntos. * Su talla de ropa es la mediana. * Su primera novia fue una Noona (mayor que él) * Le gustan las occidentales. * Quiere mejorar su forma de actuar. * Piensa que se ve mejor/ más guapo cuando esta en el escenario, o justo después de salir de la ducha, cree que su pelo se ve cool así. * Primer beso: “En frente de mi casa. Lo hice porque ella me quería y me gustaba. Mi corazón latía muy rápido. (Pero rompió)” –GD * Reconoce que da miedo cuando trabaja. Se enfada cuando no se esfuerzan lo suficiente o no se concentran. * En una entrevista admitió que casi se enamora de T.O.P, Y que si fuera una chica saldría con el sin dudarlo * Si no fuera músico, hubiera estudiado moda. * Está orgulloso de sí mismo cuando esta de pie en el escenario. * Su estilo de vestir favorito es su propio estilo. * La parte de su cuerpo que más le gusta es su clavícula. * Elige el amor sobre el trabajo. * Su razón para ser cantante es una palabra: destino. * Para aliviar el estrés juega/se mete con la persona que esta a su lado y hace el tonto. * Es apodado por algunos fans como “Ji Yong lija” por que se le ve frío y distante. Acepta que puede verse así en el exterior, pero en realidad es todo lo contrarío y los que están cerca suyo lo saben. * Nunca pensó en dejar de ser cantante. * Como lider del grupo, suele enviarles mensajes de móvil al resto del grupo. * Dentro de 20 años quiere ser como Mr.YG, ayudar a la gente a realizar sus sueños. * Chica ideal: “No me importan las apariencias. Quiero a alguien que me entienda y con la que tenga muchas cosas en común. No me fijo el físico, pero si miro a la persona que me gusta, será guapa.” (Risas) * Tiene a su padre en el nº1 de móvil. * En el especial de la YG Entertainment de el programa Strong Heart confeso que creía que T.O.P tenía un cuerpo erotico. * Tiene el habito de abrazar. Díscografia ''Big Bang *Discografía de Big Bang Singles Album Live Album'' Galeria G-dragon_(1).jpg g-dragon_300178.jpg g-dragon_155291.jpg g-dragon_213550.jpg g-dragon_162106.jpg G-Dragon ···.jpg g-dragon_278071.jpg g-dragon_318999.jpg 9'0'900¡0¡.PNG g-dragon_271205.png Heartbreaker.jpg g-dragon_533226.jpg g-dragon_393627.jpg g-dragon_462414.jpg f5da64d62a3e3c00_gdragon_beanpole_new.jpg tumblr_lqgpqsUZuq1qgcocho1_400.jpg tumblr_lio9cinZip1qcvjk4o1_500_large.gif tumblr_lnfcsyaqVu1qljrqlo1_500_large.png tumblr_lhzoiodhu61qgmsp7o1_r2_500_large.png 382I132_large.jpg g-d.jpg g-dragon-big-bang.jpg G- Dragon.jpg gallery_gd_1st_album_01.jpg gallery_gd_1st_album_04.jpg gallery_gd_1st_album_05.jpg about_gdragon.jpg high cut gd.jpg g-drag.jpg gdkkkd.jpg jdkkd.jpg gd yyy.jpg g-dragon-.jpg highcut-g-dragon.jpg eventbg.jpg G_dragon_51_by_KwonJiYongPictures.jpg G---fdff.png 2010ddmfld.jpg 394053_10150608203178794_91750368793_8982460_1236434626_n.jpg 432338_10150608193918794_91750368793_8982427_159732187_n.jpg 20120216 GD teaser2-600x399.jpg 20120216_gd_3-600x852.jpg gd gmarket.png 20gdragon.jpg g-dragon ;).jpg tumblr_lifp2z49rV1qfxxi1.jpg big-bang-bigbang-g-dragon-gdragon-kpop-Favim_com-263675.jpg g-dragon-bean-pole-new-0010.jpg GDragon+gd8.png g-dragon.jpg GDragon+GDLOVE+cpia.png 2469625752_f94fb82a88.jpg tumblr_ljvuuo1SZf1qgixu6o1_500.png gdragon-.jpg gdragon_.jpg gdragon.jpg gd-g-market-75.jpg gd.jpg G_Dragon_Big_Bang__20072009053417.jpg g-Dragon-kwon-jiyong-13435403-449-337.jpg 34892014.jpg G-Dragon_-_20090921_MV_Breathe_H-2.jpg cute-gd-kwon-jiyong-18702448-326-401.jpg g-dragon gmarket 114.jpg G DRAGON BOY.jpg 2zs0iec.jpg 11632544.jpg 1250589199_heartbreaker_g-dragon_hd_pc-avi_000100800.jpg G-D-kwon-jiyong-13435167-430-673.jpg G-D-kwon-jiyong-13435197-400-421.jpg G-D-kwon-jiyong-13435202-509-475.jpg G-D-kwon-jiyong-13435209-500-324.jpg G-D-kwon-jiyong-13435214-534-800.jpg G-Dragon Big Bang.jpg G-Dragon-Teddy-big-bang-6996103-566-800.jpg G-Dragon-Teddy-big-bang-6996111-464-800.jpg G-Dragon-Teddy-big-bang-6996094-400-282.jpg g-Dragon-kwon-jiyong-13435392-450-600.jpg G-D-kwon-jiyong-13435222-354-500.jpg bigbang3.jpg g dra.jpg Videografía thumb|left|294px|This Love - G-Dragonthumb|right|294px|Gmarket Party! - G-Dragonthumb|right|294px|Heartbreaker - G-Dragon thumb|left|294px|Breathe - G-Dragon thumb|right|300px|BUTTERFLY thumb|left|294px|A Boy - G-Dragon Categoría:KCantante Categoría:KModelo Categoría:Kbailarin Categoría:KCompositor Categoría:KProductor Categoría:KActor Categoría:YG Entertainment Categoría:Krapero